


Early Bird

by blacktofade



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Babies, Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Original Character(s), Teenage Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/pseuds/blacktofade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy meets Harry for the first time while shopping and Eggsy's daughter thinks he's the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: teen dad!Eggsy

Lily disappears somewhere around aisle four, near the French baguettes. Eggsy only steps away to grab a loaf of bread, but by the time he turns back to throw it in the trolley, he sees her chubby toddler bottom disappear around the end of the shelves.

“Christ,” he swears before taking off at a jog.

She’s in her favourite dinosaur pyjamas—a first birthday present from Jamal—and she’s easy to spot as she heads in the direction of a man who’s clearly trying to decide between two different brands of apple pies. She immediately latches onto the poor bloke’s leg and he startles, staring down at her in surprise.

“Hello,” the man says to her and he doesn’t even hesitate before setting his pies down and crouching down beside her.

Lily, the traitor that she is, seems to think he’s the best thing since sliced bread because she giggles and curls her hands into the man’s coat. A coat which, now that Eggsy is closer, he realises is probably more expensive than the entirety of Eggsy’s flat and car combined.

“ _Lily_ ,” Eggsy rebukes, which she seems to find even funnier as she turns her head towards him and shows off a mouthful of teeth in a sharp grin.

The man’s eyes are soft when they linger on Lily, but harden when he finally glances up and meets Eggsy’s gaze. Eggsy is used to the looks and the immediate judgment. He knows how it appears: he’s just another statistic, a teenage failure with a kid he can barely care for.

But Lily’s mum is no longer in the picture and it’s up to him to give her everything she needs so he does his best. Though sometimes, his best just isn’t enough. But it’s no reason for some posh bellend to judge him right off the bat.

“That’s my daughter,” Eggsy snaps, immediately reaching down and carefully scooping her up under the armpits to tug her away from the man.

“I meant no harm,” the man tells him, pushing himself up, and Eggsy finds he’s a few inches shorter than him, as if he didn’t feel small enough already.

Eggsy waits for a comment about how he’s a bad parent for not keeping a better eye on her, but nothing comes. Instead, the man’s expression softens.

“Impossibly quick,” the man says and Eggsy frowns.

“What?” he asks, hitching Lily onto his hip better as she wiggles, trying her best to return to the posh bloke.

“Toddlers,” he clarifies. “Impossibly quick and wonderfully mischievous.”

Eggsy hadn’t been expecting that.

He narrows his eyes as he asks, “You got one of your own?”

The man shakes his head, a small—possibly wistful—smile on his face.

“No,” he tells Eggsy. “Never found the time to settle down.”

Eggsy clears his throat and admits, “They can be a handful.”

This earns himself a smile.

“I can see,” the man says. “What’s her name?”

Eggsy doesn’t know if he deserves to know, but he’s been kind enough, he supposes.

“Lily,” he tells him and Harry nods, eyes soft.

“Even prettier than the flower,” that man says in a voice that possibly indicates that he’s talking to Lily instead. “And yours?”

“Eggsy,” he says, because he may as well go all out.

“It’s nice to meet you, Eggsy. I’ll save the handshake for another day as you have your hands full, but I’m Harry.”

Eggsy doesn’t know what to do with the information. He’s never had a full conversation with someone while shopping; it’s just not what he does. Though, to be honest, people don’t tend to be the friendliest when he wanders in with a child. They just cast silent judgment his way and he keeps his head down and goes about his business.

There’s a lull between them and Eggsy opens his mouth to thank Harry for being patient, ready to slink off and pretend the encounter never happened. Except Harry beats him to it.

“She has your eyes,” he tells Eggsy, who snorts lightly.

“They look more like her mother’s.” he admits, not entirely sure why he then adds, “but she’s no longer in the picture.”

“My apologies,” Harry says softly and Eggsy shakes his head.

“For the best, innit? But we’re doing alright, aren’t we, bug?” He presses a smacking kiss to the apple of Lily’s cheek and she lets out a shrill giggle straight into Eggsy’s ear. “Thanks, Lil.”

Harry lets out a low laugh, eyes crinkling in the corners. It’s a good look for him, Eggsy can’t help but think. Harry is probably three times Eggsy’s age, but he’s dapper as fuck in his suit and Eggsy has zero shame about how much he appreciates the sight.

“Quite the set of lungs,” Eggsy sighs. “You should see her at five in the morning. That’s her favourite time to yell.”

“That’s rather an early start,” Harry agrees, leaving a distinct pause before adding, “but I wouldn’t be adverse to it.”

Eggsy blinks, his brain unhelpfully supplying the thought that Harry _could_ wake up at five with him if he stayed over, but that’s not what Harry is suggesting at all. It can’t be.

“Excuse me?” Eggsy asks, mostly to give his brain time to restart.

“Just observing that the early bird gets the worm,” Harry says, a faint upwards curve to his mouth.

“Are you saying that—Lily cover your ears please—” She seems to think it’s a game and just laughs. “—the worm is a dick?”

Harry’s eyebrow twitches as he replies with, “Perhaps not in so many words and certainly not in front of Lily.”

“Are you—” Eggsy starts before pausing. “Are you making a move on me, mate?”

“How would you feel if I were?” Harry asks and Eggsy feels it’s the wrong conversation to have with his daughter in his arms.

“You do realise we’re a package deal, right?” he questions, pointing to Lily with one hand just to make sure Harry is fully aware.

“Well, I seem to have won Lily over already,” he tells Eggsy. “I’m just not sure about her father.”

“Her father is nineteen and wondering why the fuck you’re interested. You’re so much more—” he gestures vaguely, meaning richer, older, more _good looking_.

“You intrigue me,” Harry replies, seeming completely honest. “And you’ve sorted out your life.”

“Mate, have you seen me?” Eggsy asks. “I’m a father at nineteen. You don’t need that mess in your life.”

“Would you be opposed to dinner?” Harry asks him, and Eggsy’s eyes drop to Harry’s basket that’s filled with filet mignon and asparagus and foods Eggsy hasn’t had ever in his life; can’t afford the extravagance.

“If it’s anything like that?” Eggsy asks. “I’ll be there with fucking bells on.”

“How about I do one better and take you out?”

“Somewhere nice?” Eggsy can’t help but ask.

“Somewhere nice,” Harry confirms. “Though I’m afraid dear Lily will have to stay with a minder. I can find a qualified, highly-recommended one if you’d like.”

Eggsy shakes his head gently, pressing a quick kiss to the top of Lily’s head.

“She can stay with my mum. You like your grandma, don’t you?”

Lily grins widely and says, “Ga!”

“How does Friday night sound?” Harry asks and Eggsy immediately nods, not wanting to miss his chance.

“Yeah,” he says with a grin, though it falters at the thought of where Harry might take him; he may not be able to afford it. “But I—”

“Dinner is on me,” Harry cuts in. “I’ll accept no arguments. I was the one that invited you.”

“That sounds good,” Eggys tells him and Harry smiles gently and nods.

After a moment, Harry reaches into the inner pocket of his coat, pulling out his wallet and sliding something out. He passes it over to Eggsy, who belatedly realises it’s a business card. It has Harry’s name printed neatly at the top and a work and mobile number.

“You can reach me on either line. We can settle on a time and place later.”

Eggsy grins down at the stock card in his hand, not wanting to embarrass himself completely by smiling like a lunatic straight at Harry. He clears his throat, pulls himself back together, and wonders if it’ll actually work out between them. If not, maybe he’ll get a good shag out of it anyway.

Eggsy tucks the card into his pocket and then gestures over his shoulder.

“I have to finish up here,” he tells Harry. “Got to get to work soon.”

Harry nods in understanding and says, “It was nice to meet you Eggsy. I look forward to our dinner.”

Eggsy nods, offering a coy smile that puts a little colour in Harry’s cheeks.

“I’ll call you later, yeah?”

Harry nods again and then tilts his head to meet Lily’s gaze.

“It was lovely to meet you, too, my dear.”

Eggsy knows Lily doesn’t understand a word, but she still grins and waves a chubby arm at Harry in response. It’s sweet in a way that warms Eggsy down to the toes and he figures if Lily approves, maybe it won’t be such a bad decision. Eggsy catches Lily’s hand, presses a kiss to her palm, and lets her go back to clutching at his shirt.

“See you around, Harry,” he says and Harry offers a gentle parting smile.

“And you, Eggsy.”

Eggsy has to force himself to turn away, but at the end of the aisle, he glances over his shoulder, finding Harry watching him, his eyes inappropriately low. Eggsy hides his laugh into the softness of Lily’s shoulder and thinks that, yeah, even if the dinner is a mess, there will definitely be one hell of a night to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come hang out on [Tumblr](http://blacktofade.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/eggsybacon)!


End file.
